inuyasha: the third brother
by silence of the fallen
Summary: what if inuyasha had a third brother he never knew about? inutaisho had a son, this is a problem. the boy was cursed before his birth. his love will affect the future in ways no one can predict. when inuyasha and him finally meet, he needs inuyasha's help to find his missing soulmate. he is too stubborn to let inuyasha and the gang help. he refuses help from a brother he hates.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha:

The Third Brother

~Prelude~

**Inutaisho looked down rereading the missive in his hand for the fifth time even though it was too crumpled to make out half of the words, and crushed it in his fist. Again. He stared out of window thinking of the visit to the wolf tribe he had made four or five years ago. He stood from his chair and looked around the study on the second floor of his castle, and decided he needed to go outside before he burned it to the ground in his mood. He pushed open the heavy double doors leading to the corridor and took off down it at a brisk walk. As he approached the double doors that led to the outside courtyard, the guards standing by to open them scrambled to attention struggling to get the doors open in time for him to walk through without having to slow his pace. Once he stepped outside he saw the one person he didn't ever want to see. He slowly walked over to where a young boy sat with his new governess. **

**The young boy was reading a book with little help from his governess despite the young age at which he appeared. He looked to be five in human years and was, despite common belief demons age just the same as humans until they turn sixteen then they age slower and eventually not at all. The age when they stop aging is around twenty or twenty one.**

**Inutaisho studied the boy as he got closer. He was a cute child. he had hair that was white with a silvery hue and eyes a color blue that he had never seen. His eyes were a blue shade that was somewhere between a dark blue and the regular shade of blue it was the color of the seas but brighter and more vibrant, so vibrant it was inhuman. But that made sense considering his lineage, and his mother had blue eyes if he remembered correctly. The boy also had furry little ears on the top of his head and a fluffy tail curled around his waist that looked more suited to a wolf or fox than a dog demon. The boy looked up as his governess, mitsuki, said something to him then he turned his head so fast it must've hurt. His body soon followed as he stood up and faced the lord coming towards him. **

**Inutaisho saw he also had two blue stripes on his face. _That's interesting _he thought as he stopped in front of him _the only thing he has in common with his mother is his eye color other than that he is my copy. _The boy looked up at him and swallowed "hello sir," he said in a clear but quiet voice. it was childish now but in a few years it would deepen into a soothing silky voice. _He's going to be trouble with the court ladies _Inutaisho thought ahead to when the boy would be older. Then he shook his head and looked back at the boy. His son.**

"**What's your name, boy?" he asked the child wondering what the wolf girl had named him. The boy looked curious for a moment before saying "I don't have one sir. My mother called me runt or brat, though." He said as if it was normal for a child to be called that. The lord looked darkly at him "and what did the lord of your pack think about this?" the boy went to shrug before remembering he was in the presence of the most powerful lord alive and answered " he called me bastards son" . Inutaisho felt something he never had before, the need to protect his son. "He dared to call my son such a foul name, he will hear of this and it shall not be taken lightly." He declared. The boy looked up at him surprised he had actually called him son. Inutaisho saw the little flicker of happiness at being called son that flashed in the boy's eyes. "Your name is Takeshi and if anybody addresses you as anything else I shall expect to hear about it," he stated. Then he did something he rarely did, he smiled at Takeshi. Takeshi looked stunned for a second, but then he smiled back and his smile could've charmed birds from the trees. He looked a little hesitant for a second as if pondering something. Inutaisho felt a weight hit his legs and realized Takeshi had grabbed onto his legs and was hugging him. He stood there for a second before he dropped to his knees and hugged his first born son back. Mitsuki, the governess, looked on from the side and smiled **_**lord Inutaisho has finally found something, no someone to love and protect. **_

"**My lord!" totosai yelled as Inutaisho walked back in later that evening. He had spent the rest of the afternoon with Takeshi learning about the first five years of his life living with the wolf clan. The first five years of his life that he had not been there for. He growled at the thought of him not being there for his son. Totosai came up to him with myouga, " my lord, me and myouga here were wondering about the, um, well you know…" he trailed off then said "myouga you could help an old man out!" he glared at the flea sitting quietly on his shoulder. Myouga sighed and said "master, we were simply wondering about how you suddenly have a five year old son and ineligible heir, if it's not too much to ask." While talking he had jumped onto inutaisho's arm and began sucking his blood, and by the time he finished, he was talking in-between gulps. Inutaisho sighed "it's fine; someone was bound to ask sooner or later, but come into the study" myouga looked at him strangely for a second before asking "master? Why the study, don't you use that for private subjects only?" the powerful lord only beckoned them to follow him.**

**Once they were safely seated inside the study Inutaisho spoke "his birth itself is a private subject as is the reason I visited the wolf tribe five years ago." He paused and took a breath in before beginning his tale "five years ago I was stopped on my weekly patrol of the borders by a troublesome demon tormenting human villages. He was fairly easy to kill, but before he died he told me that my firstborn child would be an ineligible heir and that he would anger the gods by falling in love."**

**Myouga and totosai were both quiet so he continued "after I returned I was worried about what the demon had said so I took a visit to the wolf tribe. The wolf tribe had a girl there that was named Rena, or rebirth, because she was a girl who had been reincarnated throughout the ages. She knew things about the past, present and even the future that no other seer's knew of. While I was there the wolf tribes lord sent a concubine the first night, she was a beautiful girl with honey toned hair and bright blue eyes. Little did I know the next day that I had gotten her pregnant, so I left without worry of a child being conceived. The seer told me that the prediction of the demon was indeed true though." **

"**Then after six months a child was conceived and its resemblance to me left no doubt of whom the father was." He paused in his telling of the story to massage his temples as though he had a head ache. "For five years he was abused and mistreated by the wolf clan, his mother, and even the lord. For five years I didn't know of his existence, and I was not there for him. Yet here he is an ineligible heir cursed to fall in love and anger the gods in doing so." He sighed and stopped looking up to see both myouga and totosai staring at him. "I also noticed something other people might not have, Takeshi is-" he started to say but totosai cut in "Takeshi (fierce warrior)? Is that what you named the boy?" Inutaisho glared at him "yes it is. Now as I was saying, Takeshi is powerful; even more powerful than me. I believe he has been more powerful than me since he was born."**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: hello silence of the fallen here this is my first story I've ever let people read, so please tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 1**

**Who do you love?**

**Takeshi walked into the court room and was instantly swarmed by some of the younger court ladies. At 15 he already had a little fan club that followed him around whenever he came back from hunting or practice. At 15 he was also was a master swordsman, and had already unlocked his own sword forged inside of him (with a piece of his soul and one of his fangs); it had appeared in his hand one day as he was practicing five years ago.**

**While he was practicing with his sensei, training in the art of swords, he had been disarmed. Even though they were only using wooden swords for practice, they still hurt when you got hit. And as his sensei was swinging his sword down he lifted his hand and closed his eyes- and heard a clatter. He opened his eyes and saw the top of sensei's wooden blade on the ground next to him; he looked up and saw sensei staring open mouthed at the boy and the half of the sword he still held. The sword that was cut in half by the blade that the boy now held in his hand.**

**Now he could summon his sword anytime with only a thought, and sensei couldn't beat him any more even in practice duels. He turned his attention back to the girls following him around and made a sharp turn that changed his direction to the seat at the head of the table. He smirked when he heard the girls stop chasing him when they realized where he was going. As he approached the seat where his father sat he saw kaori, father's new mate, and went up to her instead. Kaori was mated with his father as a political agreement, his second son or his heir had to be a pureblooded dog demon, and kaori had a high enough standing in the hierarchy to be the mother. They weren't ready for kids yet though so she just looked after Takeshi as if he were her own. Most humans think a demons mate means something perverted, but in actuality it is similar to humans' marriage; it just was forever instead of however long they live. In the mating ceremony demons tie their lives together so that when one dies so does the other, this also makes it possible for humans to be with demons since it will tie them to the demons immortality. That means humans will live forever if they mate with a demon (that's got to be strange for them). He looked at kaori and whispered "hey, could you tell the old man I'm going to go hunting?" she rolled her eyes but said "sure, but remember that there's a ball tonight and if you don't show all the court fools will through a fit." "Yeah, yeah I'll be here later and in time for the dance thing." She nodded and turned around.**

**He was running. The green foliage he was dodging smudged until it all looked like one big blur, that's how fast he was running. He was going slow, almost walking to him. He looked around bored with the same green leaves surrounding him, so in one strong jump, he cleared the tree tops. Takeshi blinked upon seeing the bright sun, but still looked around him as he stopped, seeming to float where he was. He surveyed the area looking for something to do. Then he saw it, a horde of a thousand or so demons flying by a little ways south of him. He smiled as he suddenly reappeared directly in the center of the mob. The demons around him hissed in confusion, and one of them got closer to Takeshi asking rudely "what's a brat like you doing in my army? I don't like brats, especially spoiled ones, and by the look of you I'd say you are spoiled rotten. Oh well, now I have something for lunch." With that said he smiled hoping to scare Takeshi and get him to react. Scare him, he did not, but Takeshi did react. He just didn't react the way most people would have, instead he smiled. The demon looked at him in anger "what are you smiling for brat!? I'm going to be picking your bones out of my teeth!" he sneered and them charged at Takeshi. Takeshi whispered softly, but his voice carried over the entire army "I'm smiling because you're about to entertain me…" with that he pulled out his sword, it appeared in his hand even though he wore no sheath. In one movement he sliced the head of the armies general off, and watched as it fell from the sky. Then he looked up, smiled, and said "who's next?" The army watched as their leaders body followed his head before charging as one towards Takeshi. He just smiled.**

**He was running again, faster this time, with a purpose in mind. He reached the sight of his soon to be home. It was an abandoned castle that his men had just finished remodeling. He planned to move into it tonight. He saw it finished and smirked loving the way it looked. He wanted to go explore some more but only got a mile away from his new home when his father appeared next to him. His father stared at him for a second before asking a question "son, tell me one thing…"he said first and when Takeshi gave an affirmative he continued "do you have someone who you love with all of your heart?" his son stared at him in confusion "what do ya mean by that? You mean like kaori, I love her like a mother." His father shook his head.**

"**No, I mean a girl your age. A girl you might intend to mate with when you get older."**

"**Um, you do realize I'm only 15, right?" he asked.**

"**I know your age, but many demons choose their mate at a young age due to how we mature faster than humans."**

"**Well I don't care for anyone at the moment."**

**His father sighed "ok then."**

**Takeshi looked at him strangely "why'd you wanna know?"**

"**My motive shall be revealed in time, so I will not tell you now for it won't stop what was seen and what shall be." And with that he disappeared.**

**Takeshi stood there for a second **

"**Thanks a lot for a damn cryptic message!" he yelled into the sky. When he received no answer, he turned and continued his walk through the forest.**

**He ran as fast as he could for another hour covering as much ground as a human could in a month. When he came upon a small town he slowed until he stopped at the edge of a meadow that bordered the town. He was about to turn and head back to home. He cocked his head to the side and paused, he heard a voice. He scanned the field and saw a girl around his age weaving flowers into a wreath and singing a strange lullaby.**

_**I looked to the sky**_

_**And the stars and the moon beyond**_

_**I reached out with my heart**_

_**And begged them to take me away**_

_**I stretched out my wings**_

_**But fell from the sky so high**_

**He was memorized by her singing, and apparently he wasn't the only one listening because from the other side of the clearing a demon burst forth. It charged at her saying that he would steal her voice. Takeshi didn't even think about his actions and they came naturally. He ran forward and darted between the girl and the demon and as the demon reached him he plunged his sword into its chest. The whole time he had made sure he was moving so fast that a human wouldn't be able to recognize any features, but when he pulled his sword from the demons chest he slowed unintentionally. He realized it when he lifted his head and his eyes met the stormy grey ones of the girl. She was staring at him with a mix of shock wonder and… gratitude?**

_**Shit**_

**He thought before disappearing.**

**A/n: hello again here's the official first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think, please? I know I said please twice and that really shows how much I want reviews. Because I don't want to write a story no one likes. Please review!**


End file.
